


Hanging On (Regulus Black)

by silverluna0524



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dear Evan Hansen References, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverluna0524/pseuds/silverluna0524
Summary: “Did you fall? Or did you let go?”Regulus let out a soft shuddering breath. A desperate look threatening to breaking through his indifferent facade.“I’m sorry.”(After a seemingly clumsy Quidditch accident, Sirius overhears a confrontation between Regulus and Barty. He is forced to rethink the consequences of running away, leaving his own baby brother to fend for himself.)A 'Dear Evan Hansen' inspired story.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 240





	Hanging On (Regulus Black)

When Sirius first heard about the accident that happened during the Slytherin’s quidditch practice, his first thought was _‘Ha! Suckers!’_. When he found out it was his little brother who got injured…

“That fucker,” he heaved as he bolted through the hallways towards the Hospital Wing. “What was he thinking?!”

He almost, _almost_ , felt embarrassed how worried he was that he didn’t even bother excusing himself from that poor fourth-year who was only relaying the news. He’s just glad the rest of the Marauders didn’t follow him. Only Merlin knows how crappy he’d feel if he sees the look of pity in their eyes. Not that they’d make him feel bad on purpose but-

“What were you thinking?”

Sirius huffed amusingly. That’s what he just said. ‘ _Guess I’m not the only worrywart here,’_ he thought. Then proceeded to cautiously peek through the entrance of the Hospital Wing.

He let out a shaky breath.

 _‘He’s alright... My idiot of a brother. He’s alright.’_

On the bed a few meters from where he stood lied Regulus Black. In all this glory. Bedridden, with his left arm encased in a cast, his left foot swollen and sprained, and his entire body littered with tiny scratches and bruises. Madam Pomfrey can mend broken bones in a heartbeat, he’s known that firsthand, but that doesn’t make it any less painful. Sirius shook his head in disbelief. _‘How did this happen?’_

“Mind telling me what happened out there?” Barty’s tone was cold yet his eyes were filled with worry. If they weren’t completely trained on Regulus, he would have caught Sirius’s nosy self from where he was standing beside the injured one’s bed.

“I already told Dumbledore. And you heard what I said.”

“Mind repeating it for me then.”

“I fell,” he deadpanned.

“Really? Is that what happened?”

“Yes!” Regulus exclaimed. He was still on edge on what had happened. “I was…” he faltered under his friend’s inquisitive stare. Looking away, he rambled on, “I lost my grip on my broom for second. A strong wind knocked me off and then I just… I fell. You broke my fall but… yeah, I fell…”

Sirius observed the straw-color haired boy, Crouch Jr., the usually loud and chatty one at the Slytherin table, glare at his brother in silent fury. He then raised his brow in thought. The weather seemed to be fine. Perfect, actually, for flying and everything. A sudden strong gust of wind would have been fatal for some unsuspecting individual who had let their guard down. But Regulus… sweet little Regulus, hardened from being in Slytherin, wouldn’t have let his guard down for the world. He’s a tad bit paranoid, if Sirius was being honest. Then again, even if a strong wind threatened to knock the petite boy off his broom, his Seeker reflexes would have been more than enough to save him.

“Did you fall? Or did you let go?” Barty asked, his voice dangerously low.

Sirius’s eyes widened like saucers. Wait, what? What is he-

Regulus let out a soft shuddering breath. A desperate look threatening to breaking through his indifferent facade.

“I- I’m sorry,” he whispered, brokenly.

Sirius’s blood was starting to boil yet his heart was frozen. The harsh contrast of the countless emotions bubbling inside him was enough for him to choke. He clamped his hand hard over his mouth. To silence and ground himself. _‘Shit!’_

What was happening?? He wanted to bust into the room and demand what in Merlin’s balls Crouch was implying about his brother. What does he mean ‘let go’?

“Don’t tell me this is because you’re stressed about your parent’s freakishly high expectations on the upcoming OWLs. ‘Cus let me tell you that’s just plain stupid-”

Just when Sirius thought his eyes weren’t wide enough. “They want me to take the Dark Mark,” the injured boy says, shaking. “To join the Dark Lord. I- I realized that I don’t- I don’t want that, Barty.”

“I thought you did,” the other said, speaking softly now. Sirius thought so as well. The newspaper clippings in Regulus’ room seemed to be proof of it. Now, he berates himself for jumping to conclusions.

Regulus looked away, shaking his head.

“But yesterday you said-”

“I lied.”

 _‘This is too much,’_ both Sirius and Barty thought. Eyes scrunched up to fight the headache slowly creeping into their skulls.

Sirius ran away because he, himself, was supposed to take the Dark Mark. If he hadn’t that night, he couldn’t imagine what his parents would have done and forced him to do. Well, he wasn’t thinking much at that time. Overwhelmed by the need to get away. He had overlooked the fact that he basically sacrificed his baby brother to face his parent’s wrath in his stead.

_‘I need to get him out.’_

Letting out a loud-as-fuck and deep-as-hell sigh, Barty nudged at Regulus to scoot over for him to sit with him on the hospital bed.

Once they settled, Regulus turned to his companion with a slight wince, “You’re not planning on joining are you?”

“Not without you,” he replied, almost immediately. Leaning his head on the headboard, he waved is hands in a ‘whatever’ motion. “Pureblood politics ain’t my thing anyway. It’s more of _your_ area of expertise. And whatever that You-Know-Who bastard’s promoting, which I barely understand to be honest. If you think joining is a bad idea then I’m with you.”

The ‘your father’s a ministry official’ comment at the tip of Regulus’s tongue was lost in the fluttery feeling he felt in his chest.

“Hmmm,” Regulus contemplated. He felt rather… comforted by what Barty had just confessed. It was basically an unspoken agreement. Like, ‘just say when and we’ll run away together’.

_‘What a stupid notion.’_

“But if we get totally screwed over, I’m gonna drown you in the Black Lake,” Barty jokingly nudged at Regulus’s uninjured arm.

“No promises,” Regulus smiles.

They’d definitely get screwed over. No question.

When that happens what comes next? Besides drowning at the mercy of his ( _probably_ ) bestfriend, of course. Then again, the idea of running away, _like Sirius_ , was a terrifying thought. Exhilarating in a way, sure. But then, if Barty was right there with him, it wouldn’t be as hopeless as it seems.

He shakes his head. There’s so much to think about. But right now, he feels as though he could let his guard down, even for a little bit. With Barty beside him, he began to reflect on what he might have done if _he_ wasn’t there to catch him. That desperate moment of him letting go of his broomstick felt like ages ago. He planned it to be a quick death. An unfortunate accident. Case closed. No problem.

Back then, there was no hope. Turning towards his bestfriend, he thinks, _‘I suppose… there could be_.. _.’_

“As if I’d let you,” Regulus said nonchalantly. The other gives him a look of confusion. “Drown me, I mean. I’d much prefer to die in air rather than drown in water.”

“Technically, you’d die on land. ‘Cus, you know,” Barty claps his hand down, “you go splat.” Eyes teasing as he gestured down to Regulus’s broken limbs. “For now, this is the result of you falling on me.”

“I wouldn’t die for you.”

“Well, I wouldn’t die for you either.”

“I’d much prefer the land.”

“I’m sure you do.”

The boys chuckled softly before falling into a comfortable silence.

Sirius thinks he’s heard enough. Of the bantering and of the other thing. He quietly slipped away from the Hospital Wing, leaving the two alone to talk about how they were going to get away from the mess they were in. He exhaled deeply as he leans onto the cold stone wall. He, too, has a lot to think about. But first…

_‘I need to talk to James. Hang in there, Reggie.’_


End file.
